Spring Break
by hydejackie4ever
Summary: COMPLETE! The guys go on a road trip for Spring Break....what kind of trouble will they get into? J/H, E/D
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own 'That 70's Show' or anything related to it.  
  
Title: Spring Break  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
It started out like any ordinary Saturday. Steven Hyde walked into the Foreman's kitchen and opened the fridge. Eric and Red were both working at Pricemart and Kitty was at the hospital. She always left something for him for lunch when she worked Saturdays.  
  
He took his peanut butter sandwich and sat down at the kitchen table. He didn't have to be at the Foto Hut for another two hours so he was taking his time eating and reading a magazine. Just as he finished his apple juice he heard the doorbell ring.  
  
He got up and walked into the living room toward the front door. He opened it and came face to face with the last person he was expecting to see that day.  
  
"Edna. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Steven, I am your mother. Don't call me Edna."  
  
She sighed. She wasn't expecting this to be easy. It never was with him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked not bothering to hide his annoyance.  
  
"Well, I am just passing through really. Jake had some business in town this afternoon, so I thought I would drive down from Canada with him and see how you were doing."  
  
"Oh. Well I'm just great," he said, not even bothering to ask who Jake was. "So, I guess were all caught up now. Shouldn't you be leaving?"  
  
"Steven," she said sternly. "I'm only in town for a few hours. I think you can spend a few hours in the same room with your mother. I haven't seen you in two years."  
  
"Three years and two months actually. But, you wouldn't remember that," he said staring straight at her.  
  
"Well, like I said we have some catching up to do. So, how's school?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Oh. Well, that's good."  
  
"Thanks," he said flatly.  
  
"So, are you still working at that Foto Hut?"  
  
"How do you know about that?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Your father. Jake and I ran into him on the road a few months ago."  
  
"Oh. So how is dear old dad?"  
  
"Oh, you know. Same old Bud."  
  
Hyde looked down at his watch.  
  
"Come on Steven. It's not that bad. What else is going on in your life? Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes," he replied.  
  
"Well.." she said waiting to see if he would elaborate. "Who is she? What's she like?"  
  
Hyde wasn't sure how to answer.  
  
"Her name is Jackie."  
  
"Oh. That's a nice name. Do you have a picture or something?"  
  
Not anxious to continue the conversation Hyde welcomed this chance to leave the room. He walked into the den and grabbed Eric's high school yearbook off the shelf. He stood around for a minute trying to kill time before he went back into the living room.  
  
He plopped back down on the sofa next to his mother and opened the book. He flipped through the class pictures.  
  
"This is her," he said, pointing to Jackie's class picture.  
  
"She's very pretty," Edna said as she glanced down at the page. Then she read the captions under Jackie's picture.  
  
BURKHART, JACKIE, Cheerleading, Most Popular Junior, Snow Queen, Runner-Up  
  
Edna sighed.  
  
"What?" Hyde asked in a disinterested way.  
  
"Nothing. Its just...looking at this picture...you two remind me so much of your father and me. We were high school sweethearts you know."  
  
"Jackie and I are nothing like you and Bud," he replied flatly.  
  
"Oh no? Well, I was a cheerleader too you know. It's true," she said responding to Hyde's skeptical look.  
  
"I was cute and popular. Nobody thought Bud and I would get together. He was kind of rough around the edges...a lot like you. Anyway, we had a great time together for a while. But, you know how that turned out."  
  
Hyde didn't know what to say. He just stared at his mother. He had never heard Edna talk about Bud that way. It was always 'your father's so worthless, your father's such an ass.'  
  
"I guess I should have seen it coming. Opposites attract, ha! I was so naïve," she seemed to be talking to herself at this point. "Oh well. That's all in the past anyway."  
  
She looked down at her watch. "I should probably get going. Jake should be finished by now. Look Steven," she said as she took his hand, "It was good seeing you again." She got up and walked out the door.  
  
He sat on the couch for a few minutes staring at the wall. Then he got up and jogged up the stairs. He climbed into the attic and started poking through the boxes by the door. He remembered seeing some of Kitty and Red's old yearbooks up here before.  
  
"Here it is." He said as he wiped the dust off the cover of a big green book. 'Point Place High 1956' was written on the across it in big white letters.  
  
He flipped through the pages, not sure what he was looking for. Then he saw it. Right in the center of a page titled 'Senior Prom,' a big photo of his mom and dad. They were smiling. They actually looked happy. A feeling of dread swept over him.  
  
He continued flipping through the pages until he found his Edna's class picture. In tiny writing, right underneath the picture he read, 'Cheerleader, Homecoming Court." He stared at her picture for a few minutes and then he closed the book and put it back in the box.  
  
He knew what he had to do. He had to go talk to Jackie. 


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Later that afternoon at Jackie's House*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok Jackie. I'm here. What's the emergency?" Donna asked as she walked into Jackie's bedroom.  
  
"Donna, Steven just broke up with me!"  
  
"What?!?" Donna said, shocked. "Why? What happened?"  
  
"Nothing! I don't know. We were just sitting down in the basement and he said he needed to talk to me. That's it."  
  
Donna couldn't believe he would do that. Ok, he had sort of done it once before, but that was different. They had been getting along so well lately...She had actually started to think that he had changed.  
  
"Then what happened Jackie?"  
  
"He just walked out and left me sitting there. No explanation...Donna, what am I going to do?"  
  
"Jackie, you have to talk to him and find out what's going on."  
  
"I tried Donna! After he left the basement I went to find him, but I couldn't. I looked everywhere."  
  
"Well, you have to keep trying. Have you tried calling him?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Meanwhile, back in the basement*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, Hyde...I heard you broke up with Jackie," Kelso said, grinning.  
  
"Yea man, me and Jackie are history."  
  
"You dog! I know why you did it!" Kelso yelled.  
  
"What?" Hyde asked, shooting a confused look at Kelso.  
  
" Spring Break!"  
  
"Kelso, what the hell are you talking about?" Hyde snapped.  
  
"Spring break man! It's next week. With no girlfriend you are free to hook up with as many chicks as you want! I'm breaking up with Pam too. This is going to be great."  
  
"Kelso," Eric said, "Pam Macy is not even your girlfriend. I saw her making out with Jimmy headgear at the Hub yesterday."  
  
"What! No way, she wouldn't do that. Anyway, why do I care? I am breaking up with her. Spring break here I come!"  
  
"Oh! This is going to be fun," Fez said as he clapped his hands. "I am going to break up with Nina too. What could be better than spending a week with a bunch of hot spring break ladies?"  
  
"This is going to be great!" Kelso yelled. "Just us guys. You know what we should do? Road trip! We could drive down to Florida. It's the spring break capital of the world!"  
  
"Kelso, I never thought I would say this," Hyde said, "but you are a genius!"  
  
"Yes, this is truly going to be the best spring break ever," Fez exclaimed. Just us guys driving around Florida causing trouble and meeting chicks!"  
  
"Um..." Eric mumbled under his breath.  
  
Instantly, they all turned and stared at him.  
  
"Foreman! You are NOT going to muff out on us!" Hyde yelled. "Jackie and I just broke up and what I really need is a road trip to take my mind off it."  
  
"But, Donna and I are engaged now. I just can't run off on some chick trolling trip."  
  
Suddenly, he was hit in the head by three different pillows. "You suck Foreman!" they all yelled.  
  
"Well, I guess I could ask Donna if I can go..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*The next morning*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eric was standing out in his driveway washing his dad's car when Donna walked up.  
  
"Hey there cutie! Washing the car?"  
  
"Yea, Red is still mad at me about failing that math quiz last week."  
  
"Too bad. Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
"Sure," Eric said, handing her sponge.  
  
She frowned. That wasn't what she had in mind.  
  
"Donna, I'm glad you're here. I wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Well, the guys all want to go on spring break next week."  
  
"Cool! Sounds like fun."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea! It's our senior year Eric. Spring break is practically required."  
  
"Oh my god! You are, like, the coolest fiancée ever!"  
  
Just then Fez, Kelso and Hyde walked up the driveway.  
  
"Hey guys! Guess what? I can go!" Eric yelled.  
  
"Huh?" Kelso asked.  
  
"Spring break? Donna said I can go!" Eric exclaimed.  
  
"All right Foreman, man," Hyde said slapping Eric on the back.  
  
"Don't worry Donna!" Fez said, "We won't let Eric talk to any sexy ladies."  
  
"Yea Donna. Don't worry about Foreman. We'll take care of him," Hyde said.  
  
"Wait, what?" Donna said, but no one heard her. They were all already heading down the basement steps.  
  
"Dude, we can take my van. This is going to be great! Three single guys, and Foreman, cruising around Florida picking up chicks!" Kelso said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Later that afternoon at Jackie's house*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe that dill hole is going on spring break without me! I mean this is our senior year. Our last spring break. We should be spending it together." Donna ranted as she paced around Jackie's room.  
  
Jackie just laid in her bed. She had barely left her bed since the breakup.  
  
"At least he didn't break up with you Donna! Steven won't even take my calls."  
  
Donna looked over at her friend, lying in her bed with unwashed hair. This wasn't like Jackie.  
  
"I'm sorry Jackie. I guess what you're going through is a little worse, huh?" She paused, trying to be sympathetic, but she was just too mad.  
  
"Do you know what Fez had the nerve to say to me? He told me 'not to worry' about Eric cheating on me because when he and Kelso both decided to break up with their girlfriends, so they could go on spring break single, Eric said he wouldn't break up with me. As if that is supposed to make me feel better!"  
  
Jackie gasped. "Donna! You don't think that's why Steven broke up with me, do you? So he could hook up with some skank on spring break?"  
  
Donna wasn't sure what to say. Now that she thought about it, it looked like that was exactly what was going on. Still, Hyde had stayed with Jackie for almost eight months, something she never expected to happen.  
  
"I don't know Jackie," Donna said.  
  
Jackie jumped out of bed. "Well, I am not going to let him get away with this!"  
  
"What are you going to do?" Donna asked.  
  
"Well, you said they were going to Florida right? Well, I'm just going to go to Florida too! I want to see what he is up to for myself."  
  
"Jackie, we weren't invited remember? That's part of the problem."  
  
"We don't need to be invited. We'll go on our own. I can use the money my aunt gave me for my birthday to buy us plane tickets."  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Well, don't you want to know how Eric is going to spend his spring break?"  
  
Donna looked as Jackie, who was smiling deviously. 'I'm in!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*The next week, in Florida*~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Finally! Eric said as they started to unload the back of Kelso's van into the parking lot of their hotel, The Pink Flamingo. "I thought we'd never get here!"  
  
"Neither did I," replied Hyde. "Especially after Fez nearly drove us off that bridge in Tennessee."  
  
"I said I was sorry Hyde!" Fez yelled. "You are the one that taught me to drive you know.."  
  
"Hey! I never taught you to fall asleep at the wheel!"  
  
"I'm going to check on Kelso," Eric said. "I don't really trust him to check us in to the hotel."  
  
Just then Kelso came running across the parking lot.  
  
"You guys! I was just at the front desk and I met these four HOTTIES from New York! And here is the best part..they are going to be in room right next to us!"  
  
"All right!" Fez said.  
  
"Where's our room man?" Hyde asked as he snatched the room keys out of Kelso's hand.  
  
"I'll show you. Come on!" Kelso said as he picked up his bag and headed toward the pool.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Fifteen minutes later*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is where we're staying?" Jackie cried as she and Donna drove up to the Pink Flamingo Hotel in their rental car.  
  
The lawn was covered in pink flamingo lawn ornaments and the front desk was decorated with flamingo shaped Christmas lights.  
  
"This is where the guys are staying. Eric told Kitty where they would be in case of an emergency. Look Jackie. We came down here to spy on our guys. If we stay at the same hotel, it will be a lot easier."  
  
As Jackie glanced around the parking lot she noticed an abundance of skanking looking girls in tube tops.  
  
"I guess it is a good idea to stay here," she relented, not wanting to picture Steven talking to any of these sluts.  
  
"Let's check in, maybe we can find out which room the guys are in."  
  
As they waited at the front desk a group of giggling blonde girls emerged from the hotel bar to their left.  
  
"Our neighbors are soooo cute! I especially like that Kelso guy! He's got such a cute butt!" said the first girl.  
  
"I like the guy with the accent," said another.  
  
"You can have them! I've got my eye on that Hyde guy. Those glasses he wears are so sexy," said a girl with black hair.  
  
"Ewww!" said the tallest girl in their group. "Eric is the only one worth talking too. He's really funny too! Did you hear that joke he made about the hotel manager?"  
  
Donna and Jackie tried to restrain themselves. Their first instinct was to go slap each one of these hussies across their faces, but they also really wanted to hear the rest of their conversation.  
  
"So, we're meeting them at 7 right?"  
  
"Yea, in the hotel bar. Oh my gosh! It's already 3! I have to go start getting ready," one of them said and they all started to head back toward the rooms.  
  
"Let's follow them Jackie!"  
  
Donna and Jackie crept quietly along the hall, careful to stay back far enough so they wouldn't be seen.  
  
When the girls finally reached their room Jackie decided it was safe to speak. "Can you believe this? They're only in Florida for a couple of hours and they already have dates!?!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Donna, we have to follow them on their 'date' tonight!"  
  
"How are we going to do that? I mean, they'll see us!"  
  
"I brought along a few things that will help us remain undetected," Jackie said as she patted her suitcase.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Later that evening in the hotel bar*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jackie and Donna crept into the hotel bar and found a table in the back with a clear view of the guys' table. They both had scarves tied around their heads, to hide their hair, and they both were wearing big, clunky sunglasses.  
  
"Are you SURE they're not going to recognize us?" Donna whispered to Jackie.  
  
"Donna quit worrying about how you look and concentrate! Your boyfriend just bought that skank a drink!"  
  
"What?!? Wait, I can't hear what they're saying!"  
  
They leaned in closer.  
  
"So ladies, I hear there is a wet t-shirt contest at Bahama Charlie's tonight," Kelso said. "Any of you girls planning to enter?"  
  
Jackie and Donna looked at each other and rolled their eyes. No girl would be stupid enough to fall for that!  
  
"Actually we are all going to enter!" exclaimed the girl sitting on Fez's lap. "Will you guys come and cheer us on?"  
  
"Well, I'm not going to say no to that!" Fez told her.  
  
"Let's go!" Kelso said. The eight of them got up and walked out of the hotel.  
  
Donna and Jackie slipped out behind them a few minutes later.  
  
"I can't believe those sluts!" they said in unison.  
  
Jackie hailed a cab. "Bahama Charlie's!" she yelled at the driver.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 


	4. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"This place is great!" Kelso said as they walked into Bahama Charlie's. The inside was decorated with fake, plastic palm trees and sand, even though the real beach was right outside the back door.  
  
They found a table in the middle of the bar, near the bathroom, right under a big lacquered swordfish.  
  
As soon as they sat down, a waitress came up to them.  
  
"Welcome to Bahama Charlie's. Can I take your order?"  
  
After they placed their drink orders the girls left to register for the wet t-shirt contest.  
  
"Heather is soooo going to win that contest," Kelso said to Fez.  
  
"You wish!" Fez replied. "Kelley is going to win. She is way better looking than Heather!"  
  
"What!?!" Fez and Kelso continued arguing, ignoring Eric and Hyde.  
  
"So man, you miss Donna yet?" Hyde asked Eric.  
  
"What? No man. Why would you ask that?"  
  
"Foreman! You've been moping around all day. And every time we see a red head you say, 'She's certainly no Donna!'"  
  
"I do not! Besides, you're no better. You haven't exactly been all over Amanda."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Come on Hyde. Why did you break up with Jackie?"  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
"Whatever. It's obvious you still have a thing for her."  
  
"I do not Foreman!" he snapped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Jackie and Donna found a table under a fake palm tree near the stage. All the tables near the guys were already taken.  
  
"God, this place is awful," Jackie said as she glanced down at their table. It was shaped like a surfboard and it had the words 'Surf or Die' painted across the top.  
  
"I know. We can't even hear what the guys are saying from over here," Donna said as she stared across the bar at Eric.  
  
"I'm going to see if I can get closer so I can hear what's going on," Donna said.  
  
"Go ahead. I'm going to wait here for the waitress. After seeing Steven talking to that girl I need a drink!"  
  
Donna crept along the back wall of the bar toward the guys. There was a hallway that led back to some bathrooms, just to the left of their table. She slipped into it and stood with her back against the wall so they wouldn't see her eavesdropping.  
  
Kelso and Fez were still arguing over the wet t-shirt contest and Eric and Hyde were still talking.  
  
"Say whatever you want Hyde. I can tell you're not over Jackie."  
  
"Foreman, can we talk about something else? Fez and Kelso's stupid argument is more interesting than this conversation."  
  
"Fine! Man, I wish Donna were here. She always listens to me. What was I thinking leaving her at home! I mean it's senior spring break! We should be together."  
  
"God Foreman! You're such a girl!" Hyde grumbled.  
  
"Whatever! I'm going to the bathroom," Eric snapped as he got up from the table.  
  
Donna smiled. Eric could be so SWEET sometimes! As he rounded the corner of the hallway Donna pulled off her sunglasses and scarf.  
  
"Donna! Oh my god! What are you doing here?"  
  
Donna wasn't sure how to answer. She didn't want to admit that she had been jealous and came down to spy on him.  
  
"I came down to surprise you!" she said. She was always good at thinking on her feet.  
  
"You are the best girlfriend ever!" he yelled as he pulled her into a big hug. "Did my mom tell you where to find me?"  
  
"As a matter of fact she did," Donna said. At least that part of her story was true.  
  
"Eric, I missed you," she said breathlessly as she pulled him into a deep kiss.  
  
They wandered back to the end of the hallway and found a door marked 'Maintenance.' Donna opened the door and pulled Eric inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Jackie had been waiting at the table for almost ten minutes and still no waitress. She took off her sunglasses. It was really hard to see in this dark bar with them on.  
  
Finally, a petite brunette walked up to her.  
  
"Can I take your order?"  
  
"I'll have two vodka martinis," Jackie said. She decided to order a drink for Donna too; she wasn't sure how long it was going to take this waitress to come back again.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking miss, just why are you wearing that scarf? Did something happen to your hair?"  
  
"No!" Jackie exclaimed, insulted. She pulled the scarf off and her hair flowed down around her shoulders.  
  
"My goodness!" the waitress said. "You are very pretty."  
  
"Thanks," Jackie replied flatly. She knew she was beautiful. She didn't need some stupid waitress telling her that.  
  
"You should enter our bachelorette auction!"  
  
"What auction?" Jackie asked. She didn't really want to continue talking to this woman, but Donna still hadn't come back and it was better than sitting there alone.  
  
"We're having a bachelorette auction tonight. It's for charity. Basically, the prettiest girls in town agree to have a drink with which ever guy makes the biggest donation."  
  
"Just a drink?"  
  
"Of course sweetie! This is a family establishment."  
  
"I thought this was a bar."  
  
"Yes, but it's a nice bar. Besides we're raising money for the local orphanage."  
  
"I thought there was a wet t-shirt contest here tonight?" Jackie asked, still skeptical.  
  
"That's part of the fundraiser too."  
  
"Yea, a wet t-shirt contest is very family-oriented," Jackie said as she rolled her eyes. Hyde's sarcasm was wearing off on her.  
  
"Well, we have to raise money too you know. Just think about the auction. Here's a flyer."  
  
After the waitress left Jackie looked down at the flyer. There was a picture of two of the cutest little boys on the front.  
  
Under their picture there was a little story about how they were abandoned and how the local orphanage needed money to help them and other children like them get food and clothes and schooling. It almost brought tears to her eyes.  
  
One of boys kind of looked like Hyde. He had curly hair and the cutest blue eyes. She thought about what would have happened to him if the Foreman's weren't able to take him in.  
  
Just then, an older, balding man walked up to Jackie.  
  
"My god, Delores wasn't kidding. You are stunning."  
  
Jackie smiled. She always was good at taking compliments. Normally, she wouldn't talk to some strange man in a bar, but seeing how Donna had abandon her, she decided to ask, against her better judgment, "And who is Delores?"  
  
"She's the waitress. She just came over to tell me that one our customers would be a perfect addition to the auction. I can't believe it, but, for once, she's right."  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
"Please excuse me. I'm Bahama Charlie. This is my bar. We have been holding the annual orphanage fundraiser here for the past 10 years. We're hoping for a record breaker tonight. The orphanage really needs money to buy a new van. Their old van broke down last week, and without it they don't have any way to get around to run errands and buy groceries and things. "  
  
"That's terrible!" Jackie said as she glanced back down at the picture of the two boys.  
  
Delores walked up with Jackie's drinks.  
  
"Here you go dear. On the house."  
  
"Really? Thanks!" Jackie said as she downed her drink in one gulp.  
  
"So, what do you say? Will you be in the auction?" Bahama Charlie asked.  
  
Jackie hesitated. She still wasn't sure. She looked around the bar, but she didn't see Donna anywhere. She had a feeling she wasn't coming back anytime soon.  
  
Just then Hyde got up from his table and started walking in Jackie's direction.  
  
"Are all the bachelorettes back stage right now?" she asked quickly, as she tried to hide behind a plastic palm tree.  
  
"Yea, most of them are already back there. Does this mean you'll do it?"  
  
"I'm in," she said as she grabbed the other martini off the table. She was eager to be anywhere but in the middle of the bar, where Steven could easily spot her.  
  
"Great!" exclaimed Bahama Charlie. "Delores will show you where to go. Oh, and we have free drinks backstage for all the contestants. Help yourself!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*Ten minutes later, on the other side of the bar*~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kelso, Hyde and Fez were already on their third round of drinks.  
  
"Man! Where is Foreman? He went to the bathroom 45 minutes ago," Hyde said.  
  
"Maybe he had the bean burrito for lunch," Kelso said clutching his stomach. "I'm still not fully recovered."  
  
"Gross Kelso!" Fez snapped. "That is not going to help us win the affections of the beautiful Kelly and Heather."  
  
They were interrupted by a man, who had just walked out on the stage in a Hawaiian shirt, holding microphone.  
  
"Hi there! I just want to thank everyone for coming out for our Annual Spring Break Charity Fundraiser! We are hoping to raise a lot of money tonight for this very worthy cause."  
  
Everyone applauded.  
  
"Before we get to the main event of the evening, our wet t-shirt contest," he paused as the crowd erupted into another round of applause, "we have a very special event. Our bachelorette auction. As those of you who have attended this event in the past already know, we have a rounded up a very special group of bachelorettes. Each one of these ladies has agreed to have a drink, at our famous Bahama Charlie's Bar, with the highest bidder of the evening!"  
  
The crowd applauded again. The host walked off to the side of the stage and looked down at his note cards.  
  
"Let's get started this evening with the lovely Lisa Hansen! Lisa is a local girl, born and raised right here in town. In her spare time, she enjoys swimming and volunteering at the local orphanage."  
  
Lisa walked to one end of the stage and then back to the other as the crowd sized her up.  
  
"I bid $10" said a blonde guy standing near the stage.  
  
"$20!" called another.  
  
The host let the bidding continue until it died off around $60. "OK! I think we have a winner!" he said to a tall guy at a table next to the stage.  
  
Lisa walked down the steps at the front of the stage and went to sit with the lucky winner.  
  
"I can't believe anyone would subject themselves to this!" Hyde said incredulously.  
  
"Loosen up Hyde!" Kelso said. "It's for charity."  
  
Hyde got up from the table and walked over to the bar. He wasn't really interested in watching a bunch of girls sell themselves off to the highest bidder.  
  
When he got back to the table, the auction was still going on.  
  
"What did I miss?" he asked Fez and Kelso sarcastically.  
  
"Fez just lost Kelly to some fat guy over there in the corner! It was awesome!"  
  
"I wouldn't have lost her, if I didn't loan you that money this afternoon to buy a stupid inflatable pool raft, you son of a bitch!" he yelled.  
  
The announcer walked back to the middle of the stage. "Well, we are almost finished with our auction. Only one more bachelorette remains. Last, but most certainly not least, we have a Northern beauty all the way from the great state of Wisconsin."  
  
This caught their attention. All three of them stared up at the stage.  
  
The host continued, "Please welcome Jackie Burkhart!"  
  
All three of their mouths dropped open. "What the hell?" they all yelled in unison.  
  
As Jackie walked out on stage several guys started whistling.  
  
Hyde glared at them.  
  
"$20!" some guy yelled.  
  
"$30!" said another.  
  
"$50!" Kelso yelled.  
  
"Kelso, what the hell!" Hyde exclaimed.  
  
"What?" he replied.  
  
"Damn you!" Fez yelled at Kelso. " WHY did I loan you money? I'll never be able to afford Jackie."  
  
"Neither of you is going to bid on Jackie!" Hyde yelled.  
  
"Hey man! You broke up with her," Kelso said.  
  
Hyde felt like someone just smacked him. Kelso was right, he did break up with her. Why did he do that again?  
  
The bid was already up to $200. Hyde opened his wallet. He even emptied all of the change out of his pockets. He knew he shouldn't do it, he owed Eric money for the hotel, but he had to.  
  
"$415.53!" Hyde yelled.  
  
The whole bar went silent as people turned to get a look at the overly generous guy.  
  
"I think we have a winner!" the host cried out. "Come up here please!" he said as he motioned for Hyde to join him on the stage.  
  
Jackie couldn't see who the bidder was because the overly bright stage lights were shinning right into her eyes, but she hoped he wasn't old, or bald, or fat.  
  
"And what is your name sir?" the host asked as he pointed the microphone at Hyde.  
  
"Steven Hyde," he said.  
  
Jackie gasped.  
  
"Well, Mr. Hyde thanks to your GENEROUS donation we have already reached our goal of $2,000 and the night is only half over! Let's have a round of applause for Mr. Hyde!"  
  
Everyone broke out into applause.  
  
"Jackie, would you like to escort Mr. Hyde to the bar for a drink?"  
  
Jackie slowly crossed the stage. She took his arm and led him down the steps at the front of the stage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 


	6. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Jackie," Hyde said as they approached the bar. "Can we go somewhere to talk?"  
  
"Sure," she said just as the host was announcing the start of the wet t- shirt contest.  
  
They walked around to the back of the bar toward the beach. They sat down on the sand, right near the water.  
  
"Jackie, what are you doing here?"  
  
She squirmed a little. She had been so caught up in the night's events that she had almost forgotten about everything else.  
  
"I came down with Donna."  
  
"Donna's here?" he said, surprised.  
  
"Um, yes. She wanted to come down to..surprise Eric," she glanced up at him and wondered if he would buy it.  
  
"No wonder Eric disappeared. So, you came all the way down here just to escort Donna?"  
  
"Well, I might have had an ulterior motive..Steven, why did you break up with me? Was it because you wanted to be single for spring break?" she asked, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"What? Where would you get that idea?"  
  
"Well, Kelso and Fez.."  
  
"Oh. No, Jackie, that had nothing to do with it."  
  
"Why then? I mean, I thought we were..that we.." she couldn't even finish her sentence. Tears started to roll down her checks.  
  
"Jackie," he said as he pulled her into a hug and gently wiped away her tears away. "At the time, I thought I had a really good reason, but now.."  
  
"Who is she Steven?"  
  
"Jackie, this is not about a girl. Actually, I take that back, it is...or, it was."  
  
"This might sound a little crazy," he continued, "but the day I broke up with you Edna came to visit."  
  
"Your mother?" Jackie asked, more than a little surprised.  
  
"We started talking and I told her about us. I showed her a picture of you and she said that we reminded her a lot of her and my father in high school. At first, I didn't believe her. But, I looked through their old high school yearbook and there was this picture of them. They looked just like us! I couldn't believe it. I mean, the last thing I want is to end up like them."  
  
"Steven! You are NOT going to end up like them. How could you think that? You're going to college. Bud didn't even end up graduating high school did he?"  
  
"No he got kicked out three weeks before graduation."  
  
"And I am NOT going to get pregnant while we are still in high school."  
  
"That's good to know," he said with a smile.  
  
"See! I told you, we are not like them."  
  
"Well...you still have to admit there are similarities."  
  
"Yea, well you know what the biggest difference is?"  
  
"What?" he asked as he hugged her. It felt good to have her in his arms again.  
  
"Edna and Bud were never truly in love. They were just having fun and then she got pregnant."  
  
"So?" he asked, even though he had a pretty good idea where she was going with this.  
  
"Steven, I love you. I really do. And I always will."  
  
He stared into her eyes.  
  
"Jackie, I... ah! What the hell!" he yelled as Jackie leaned over and threw up all over his boots.  
  
Jackie looked up at him as she clutched her stomach. "I'm sorry! It must be all those free martinis I had backsta.." She was cut off as another round of vomit decided to come up.  
  
This time Hyde was able to jump out of the way. He held her hair back and placed his hand gently on her back.  
  
"It'll be ok," he said as he tried to kick the chunks off his boots.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*The next morning*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eric and Donna were already sitting at a rattan table down by the pool when Jackie and Hyde walked up, holding hands.  
  
"Look who's back together!" Donna said as they pulled two pineapple-shaped chairs up to the table.  
  
Jackie glanced over at Steven. With her getting sick and everything last night they had never actually discussed whether or not they were officially getting back together.  
  
"Yea," Hyde replied. Jackie let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Where did you two disappear to last night?" Hyde asked.  
  
"Us? Well, um," Eric stumbled. "We just wandered off to....talk...and by the time we got back to the table Kelso and Fez said you already left to take Jackie back to her room."  
  
"Speaking of our room," Jackie said, "I noticed you never came back last night Donna."  
  
Donna smiled, but was spared having to answer by Kelso and Fez who had just strolled up carrying a big pink pool raft.  
  
"What is that?" Hyde asked.  
  
"This stupid thing cost me one sexy bachelorette from New York," Fez grumbled. "And I am going to use it no matter what!"  
  
"Just remember Fez, this raft is actually mine. I get to use it first," Kelso said.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Fez exclaimed as he grabbed the raft out of Kelso's hands.  
  
Kelso moved to grab the raft back and they started a kind of tug-of-war.  
  
"Be careful!" Donna yelled as they inched closer and closer to the pool  
  
"Fez! Give it to me!" Kelso yelled.  
  
"It's mine you son of a..." SPLASH!  
  
They both fell backward into the pool.  
  
The two couples cracked up at the sight of them.  
  
"Hey," Hyde asked, laughing, "I forgot to ask. How was the wet t-shirt contest?"  
  
"It was awesome!" Kelso yelled as he pushed Fez underwater and jumped up onto the raft.  
  
"Who won?" Eric asked.  
  
"Kelley and Heather tied for first place. It was great!" Kelso beamed.  
  
"Yea, it was great," Fez said as he popped out of the water and pushed Kelso off the raft. "And after they won and dumped us for these two huge football players."  
  
Jackie and Donna tried not to laugh.  
  
"Yea, Fez, I was going to skip that part," Kelso said flatly.  
  
"So, what should we do today?" Eric asked as he gazed out at the beach, just behind the pool area.  
  
"I saw a sign for topless bungee jumping!" yelled Kelso.  
  
"How about that booze cruise thing?" Fez suggested.  
  
"I'm going to take Steven to buy some new boots," Jackie said nonchalantly.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea," Hyde replied as he looked down at the flip- flops that Jackie bought for him that morning at the hotel gift shop.  
  
"What's wrong with your old boots?" Eric asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Jackie said, embarrassed.  
  
Eric arched his eyebrows skeptically. Even Donna looked suspicious.  
  
"Stevengotdrunkandthrewuponhisboots!" she blurted out as she abruptly stood up from the table to leave.  
  
"Jackie!" Hyde yelled. "That's it," he laughed as he pushed her into the pool.  
  
Unfortunately for him, she was stronger than she looked. She grabbed his arm as she fell backward, and pulled him into the pool too.  
  
Eric and Donna exchanged looks. "What the hell?" they said in unison as they both jumped into the pool. Eric and Hyde immediately began fighting Kelso and Fez for the raft while Donna and Jackie splashed each other and tried to stay out of their way.  
  
"I'm king of the mountain!" Kelso yelled as he clawed his way up onto the raft.  
  
POP! The raft started to deflate.  
  
"Keslo! You popped the raft!" Eric scolded.  
  
"Get him!" Hyde yelled as they all started dunking Kelso.  
  
"I can't believe we're down here for four more days. I love spring break!" Fez exclaimed.  
  
"Hey!" Kelso yelled as he came up for air between dunks.  
  
"That's"  
  
"not"  
  
"funny!"  
  
.  
  
"Stop"  
  
"dunking"  
  
"me!"  
  
THE END 


End file.
